High Vampire (Kerapac)
A powerful and highly intelligent creature, a high vampire is a magical humanoid that just like their lesser cousins known simply as vampires are both famed and feared for feeding on blood, usually human blood. Unlike them, however, high vampires aren't affected by sunlight, and garlic is not capable of keeping them away, though they do have a strong aversion to it. They do not need to drink blood in order to survive, but some of them can choose to do so just for the same reason as some humans choose to drink alcohol. A high vampire does not necessarily possess pale skin or red eyes, though they sometimes do, and cannot be directly detected by any known means. There are, however, a few ways to distinguish them from humans beings: since the Human-presence-revealing Spell doesn't reveal them, it can be used to identify high vampires among people. High vampires can also be identified because they do not produce reflex on mirrors and are completely invisible to certain muggle objects, such as cameras. Despite being powerful beings, they are usually more peaceful than ordinary vampires and rarely reveal themselves as vampires, so the Ministry of Magic usually don't bother to make any move against them unless provoked. Since high vampires are much harder to detect than ordinary vampires and can look just like any human, there's no way to tell how many of them exist or what is their native range, though they are considered to be extremely rare. There are those who believe they have a secret society somewhere in Romania, though the Ministry has regarded that as no more than a myth. Able to perform powerful magic wandlessly and immune to nearly all known forms of damage, despite their intelligence high vampires are considered to be one of the most dangerous creatures in the wizarding world. There are those who say the Ministry only tolerates their existence because they are afraid that pressing them may start a war the Ministry can't win. They are naturally talented with mental tricks and their words are described to have weight on the mind of the weak, to the point they could persuade a weak-minded individual to do just about anything, even commiting suicide, and are possessors of physical skills and attributes at least three times above those of an average human being. They are able to shapeshift into a bat or swarm of bats (sometimes they can also become rats instead, or both), and the most powerful ones can even become a poisonous mist. Some of them possess telepathic powers which allows them to read minds and to communicate through great distances and can levitate. Most high vampires are also supernaturally beautiful, and so far they are the only known magical creatures to be openly classified by the Ministry as beings of human-level intelligence. Description Early life It's not totally clear how high vampires are born, but they are not considered to be Living Dead beings like regular vampires. A few wizards have made attempts to study them but they do not share such informations about themselves without a price, and even so most of what they say is hard to understand. So far, the Ministry has come to conclude they are "purely magical creatures of uncertain origins". What is known for sure is that a high vampire develops much faster than any human being: within just a few months a high vampire reaches adulthood, and during that time his mental powers are at their peak, which allows them to telepathically absorb and assimilate knowledge from the people around them. By the time they stop aging, this ability is lost. Some high vampires were rumoured to retain it, though it has beem deemed false by others of the race. Anyway, this allows them to quickly develop both physically and mentally, and can be a very powerful capability since one can get several lifetimes of knowledge through it. History Centuries ago, when the Ministry of Magic was first created, they tried to get rid of the vampires who threatened human kind. Despite being able to do so against lesser vampires, whenever a high vampire appeared it would be a massacre. Thousands of lives were lost until the Ministry finally managed to find a way to hurt high vampires, which consisted in magically smithing silver weapons and then using unicorn blood to cool them. However, since wizards are not known for their melee combat skills and the created weapons couldn't be used to cast spells, even then they proved to be fierce enemies, slaying many wizards and witches. The war only ended when a mutually accepted truce was created between the Ministry and their kind, in which vampires wouldn't create trouble to humans as long as the Ministry assured the same thing to them. Such a truce has lasted ever since. Known High vampires * Lord Philipp Enrod * Bartholomew Terranova Category:Vampires Category:Immortality Category:Beings Category:Creatures Category:Immortal or near-Immortal characters